Stacked projectile firearms have been developed and tested for almost as long as firearms have existed because they provide for multiple firings between loadings. More recently, interest has been rekindled because the concept provides for firearms with few moving parts and electronic control. Systems and methods for providing stacked projectile firearms are needed.